Pandilleros
by Darkness da' Hedgehog
Summary: Después de escapar de su casa, Amy se encuentra con un grupo de pandilleros. Al no quedarle otra opción, se une a ellos. Armas, drogas, sexo, y alcohol serán parte de su nueva vida
1. Huída

**Hola! akí toy con mi segunda historia, jeje. Para los que esperan Dark Warriors, perdon, pero no voy poder actualizar hasta que tenga mi verdadera compu ToT**

**Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**Pandilleros**

Ella era una chica de 13 años de edad. Su nombre era Amy Rose. Era una eriza pelirrosada, sus ojos eran verdes como dos esmeraldas. Era muy bonita. Sus padres siempre peleaban, Amy no podía seguir viéndolos así, poco a poco las cosas fueron empeorando, su padre comenzó a golpear a su madre, y ella a veces la defendía, terminando con la discusión.

Hasta que un día Amy llegó del colegio, llamó a sus padres, pero nadie contestó, y comenzó a sospechar.

Fue hasta la habitación de sus padres, y allí estaban, pero ¿por qué su padre no estaba gritando? ¿Por qué su madre estaba recostada en la cama? ¿¿Qué eran esas manchas rojas?? ¿¿¿Por qué su padre tenía un cuchillo en su mano??? Le llegó el agua al tanque: su padre la había matado

-¿¿¿Qué le hiciste???- Preguntó asustada

-¡Le di lo que se merece!

-¡¡La mataste!! ¡¡Estás loco!!- Amy comenzó a correr, seguida por su padre. Tenía miedo a que la alcanzara, y efectivamente la alcanzó. Y pasó lo peor.

El llanto y la tristeza la dominaban, el dolor físico y emocional, no podía creer lo que pasó... Su padre la había violado

Llegó a estar horas encerrada en su cuarto, abrazando sus piernas, nunca pensó que eso llegaría a suceder. Frunció el ceño con total odio al monstro que era su padre, se levantó cautelosamente y abrió la puerta, su padre estaba durmiendo en el sillón, volvió a su habitación, y en una pequeña mochila puso algo de sus ropas y sus pertenencias, salió de la habitación y al pasar en frente de su padre vio que tenía un cuchillo en su estuche sobre él. Con cuidado, lo tomó, para su desgracia, él no estaba dormido del todo, despertándose inmediatamente y agarrándola de la muñeca "Suéltame" le dijo entre dientes "¿O qué?" desafió él. Amy lo golpeó con su mano libre en la cara, haciendo que la suelte, y corrió hacia la puerta para huir, pero él la golpeó haciendo que cayera. Amy sacó rápidamente el cuchillo y lo apuñaló en el abdomen, para luego salir de allí

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo por varias horas, estaba oscureciendo, se sentía cansada, sus piernas casi no las sentía, pudo ver una banca al lado de un farol, y decidió sentarse ahí. El suave viento movía su cabello lacio y un poco largo, a ella eso le calmaba un poco, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, y de ellos empezaron a salir lagrimas, las dejó caer libremente, lo necesitaba, entonces su llanto fue interrumpido

-¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

**¿Quien será la persona que le habló? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap!**

**See ya!**


	2. Una nueva vida

**Olisss!!! AKA toy otra vez con el segundo cap de Pandilleros, les quería agradecer a naIrAKua, lucia-nami 14, fernanda, Darkblue24 y a Minami-Chan por apoyarme, creo que son mis únicos lectores. Aki tengo su pedido, el segundo cap, y CREO, no lo sé, CREO que un poquito más largo**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Amy volteó hacia arriba, una ardilla morocha con un gesto molesto estaba viéndola

-Te hice una pregunta

-Yo…

-Vete

-¿Por qué?

-Por que este es mi territorio

-Es una plaza pública- Amy se levantó de la banca

-Me da igual lo que sea, vete

-¡Oblígame!

-Yo no obligo a idiotas como tú

-Mira, no tuve un buen día, así que mejor vete

-Es lo que te estoy diciendo, imbécil

-¿Qué me dijiste?- Amy estaba a punto de golpearla, pero alguien interrumpió la pelea

-Niñas, niñas, no peleen- Un erizo azul se puso en medio de ellas- Sal, vete, yo me encargo

-¡Sueña que te dejaré solo con ella!

-Aún no estoy dormido. Vamos, sé buena chica y vete- La ardilla puso cara de fastidio, y se fue- Tú también deberías irte

-¿Por qué?- Se ofendió- Esta plaza es de todos, no suya

-Ja- Hizo un gesto de superioridad- Veo que no sales mucho ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ya no lo sé- Dijo dándose la vuelta

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no te importa

-La verdad no

-…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Amy

-Yo soy Sonic. Oye, me agradas, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?-Amy volteó al grupo de jóvenes que Sonic señalaba

-No- Susurró

-¿Por?

-No le agrado a la ardilla

-A ella no le agrada nadie que no conozca ¿Tienes a donde ir?

-No

-Entonces ven- Amy soltó un suspiro, no quería ir con esos pandilleros, pero al no quedarle otra opción, aceptó-Eh, chicos, ella es Amy

-¡Ya te dije que te vallas!- Le gritó la ardilla

-Sally, tranquila, no tiene a donde ir

-¿Y a mí qué?

-La invité a que venga con nosotros

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ella no se va a quedar!

-Oye, ardilla- Un equidna comenzó a sentirse sordo por la voz chillona de Sally- Tú no tienes por qué decidir por todo el grupo, nosotros también tenemos opiniones

-Knuckles tiene razón-Dijo un zorro de dos colas- Además la eriza tiene buena pinta

-Me da igual lo que tenga, ella no pertenece aquí

-Entonces démosle una oportunidad- Dijo decidido Sonic- ¿Tú qué opinas, Loba?- Le dijo Sonic a una loba que se hallaba presente, un poco apartada. Sus cabellos grises casi negros estaban recogidos en una fuerte cola, con varios mechones en su cara, desordenados

-…Sabes que mi opinión no vale mucho… Pero si quieres saber… Quizá podamos darle una oportunidad

-¡Bien! Te presento a la pandilla. Ella es Sally…

-Hmhp

-…Él es Knuckles…

-Dime Knux

-…Él es Miles, pero le decimos Tails…

-Un gusto

-…Y ella es Naomi, pero la decimos Loba

-Falta presentarle al resto de la pandilla

-Ahora están en el bar, Loba- Le dijo Tails

-Ya lo sé, imbécil, lo que quiero decir es…- Paró de golpe y comenzó a jadear, volteó a unas sombras que estaban cerca, Sonic se puso frente del grupo

-Otra vez aquí…

* * *

**¿Por qué siempre dejo alguna clase de intriga? Bue díganme ¿Les gustó? Porfa, nesecito reviews para inspirarme!!!**

**Sayonara**


	3. El tiroteo

**Tercer cap de pandilleros!!! X3!!! gracias a todos por su paciencia, aquí les traigo su pedido**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Un grupo se jóvenes apareció, estaba compuesto por dos erizos, una murciélago y un halcón

-¿Qué hay, idiota?- El erizo negro se hizo presente

-Shadow... Vete de aquí- Le dijo Sonic agarrando una pistola que estaba bajo sus ropas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no eres bienvenido aquí- Lo acompañó Knuckles

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, equidna?- Le dijo la murciélago

-Lo mismo que la semana pasada, y la pasada, y la pasada- Sally sacó un cuchillo que tenía

-Ja, quisiera verlo, ardilla- Le dijo la otra eriza negra con toques púrpuras

-Aléjate, Darkness, no me hagas enojar- Le dijo Loba mostrando sus filosos colmillos

-Sería un placer hacerlo, sabes que me encanta hacerte enojar… hasta rabiar- Se pusieron frente a frente, casi chocando sus respiraciones, expresando el odio que se tenían una a la otra

-Cálmate, Dark- Le dijo Shadow, entonces pudo ver a aquella eriza rosada detrás de Sonic- Vaya, vaya, una novata

-Aléjate de ella, maldito- Tails sacó una navaja. Al ver esto, el halcón sacó rápido un revólver y apuntó al zorro

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú- Se acercó peligrosamente

-¿Qué mierda quieres aquí?- Le preguntó Sonic a Shadow

-Humillarte, eso es todo… Y tú- Se refirió a Amy- No te juntes con ellos si sabes lo que te conviene

-No les hagas caso, Amy- Le dijo Loba

-¿Y tú lo dices?- La miró el rojinegro, para luego acercarse a ella, casi como lo hizo Darkness- Por favor, no mes vas a decir que la pasaste mal aquella noche

-¡¡Aléjate de mí!!- Lo empujó sacando una pistola, para luego comenzar a disparar. Shadow sacó un revólver calibre 32, y le disparó a Sonic, pero el erizo esquivaba los disparos. Loba tomó de la mano a Amy, y la escondió detrás de un árbol

-Loba, ¿qué está pasando?- Dijo un tanto asustada

-¿Tienes un arma?

-Tengo un cuchillo

-No dudes en usarlo- Le gritó volviendo a la pelea. Amy sacó su cuchillo, y soltó un suspiro, estaba en medio de un tiroteo

Le había pasado una pistola a Tails, el zorro sólo tenía una navaja, y eso no sería suficiente

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- Gritó Knuckles cuando sintió una bala cerca de él- ¡Te mataré, Jet!- Le gritó al halcón, disparándole

-¡Inténtalo, imbécil! -Le devolvió el disparo

-¡Sonic!- Loba corrió hacia él

-¡Loba! ¿Dónde está Amy?

-La escondí

-¡No podemos estar así! ¡Hay que volver al bar!

-OK ¡Sally!- La ardilla se acercó

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Busca a Amy! ¡Llévala con Knuckles y vuelvan al bar!- Le dijo Sonic

-¡De acuerdo!- La ardilla buscó a Amy, la encontró escondida detrás de un árbol- Oye

-¡Sally!

-Hmhp. Sígueme- Dijo tomándola de la muñeca. Llevó dos dedos a su boca y soltó un silbido- ¡Eh, Knuckles!- El equidna se acercó disparando hacia atrás

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dijo Sonic que te la lleves al bar

-De acuerdo. Ven Amy- Knuckles la tomó de la mano, y corrió hacia una moto roja- Súbete- Dijo dándole un casco

-Bien- Amy subió, se puso el casco, Knuckles arrancó la moto, y se fueron de allí

Le disparó un vez más, no lograba darle, él no era bueno con las pistolas, pero sí con los cuchillos y navajas, sacó su navaja y se la lanzó, clavándosela en el brazo derecho

-¡Maldito pendejo!- Le gritó Shadow quitándose la navaja de Tails del brazo, para luego dispararle, dándole en el hombro izquierdo

-¡Tails!- Se alarmó Sonic- ¡Cabrón!- Le disparó

-¡A quién le dices cabrón, hijo de puta!- Le devolvió el disparo

-¡Oye, Darkness!- Le disparó Loba

-¡Me las pagarás todas, pulgosa!- De pronto, se escucharon unas sirenas

-Mierda ¡La policía! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- Avisó Jet

-Esto no termina aquí- Le dijo Shadow a Sonic frente a frente

-Lo mismo te digo- Se cruzaron miradas amenazadora varios segundos más, luego salieron corriendo- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- Sonic, Sally y Tails se subieron a un deportivo azul, mientras que Loba se fue en una moto negra

En algún momento Loba y Sonic cruzaron miradas, ella pudo ver la fría mirada de Sonic dirigida hacia ella, sabía lo que eso significaba...

* * *

**Los veo en el prox cap!!!**


	4. El resto de la pandilla

**4 cap!!! Aunque sólo reciví dos reviews, gracias por su apoyo ¿Los pesqué, eh?**

**Disfruten!!**

* * *

Iba manejando, a medida que se alejaba bajaba un poco la velocidad. Vio por el espejo retrovisor a su amigo zorro, el cual tenía un gesto de dolor mientras presionaba su herida con su mano derecha

-Oye, Tails, ¿te duele mucho?

-No mucho…- Dijo con su voz algo rasposa- No es nada

-Es una herida de bala- Frunció el ceño- Maldito pendejo hijo de puta… - Sonic abrió la ventana con vidrios polarizados para que entrara aire fresco- Sal, pásate pa'tras (Me gusta dar estos toques X3) y párale esa hemorragia, se ve bien fea

-De acuerdo- Sally se pasó atrás, e intentó sanar la herida a Tails

-Oye Sonic, ¿Por qué miraste a Loba así?- Dijo el zorro mirando a la loba que iba en su moto

-…

-Venga, Sonic, dime

-No. Ya llegamos- Sonic estacionó el auto y bajaron de él, Loba también se acercó pero antes de entrar Sonic la agarró del brazo, luego de que los demás entraran- ¿Qué es eso de "aquella noche"?

-…Eso no te importa…

-Vamos, Loba, a mí no me ocultas nada, dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Ya déjame Sonic- Dicho esto entró al bar. Sonic soltó un suspiro, y entró él también

-¡Eh, por qué tanto griterío!- Exclamó con una sonrisa levantando los brazos

-¡Sonic!- Se acercó un erizo plateado- ¡Ya te tardabas!- Chocaron sus palmas de las manos, luego sus puños

-El idiota de Shadow se apareció ¿Alguna novedad?

-No, ninguna- Un borracho se acercó, diciendo tonteras y tambaleándose- Te apuesto 100 a que lo saco

-Eres un alfeñique, Silver. 200

-Trato hecho- Estrellaron sus manos. El erizo color plata extendió una mano hacia el borracho, cerró su puño, extendió su mano libre y le hizo una seña para que se corriera. El erizo hizo caso, se corrió, y la puerta se abrió sin que nadie la tocara, Silver movió rápidamente su mano derecha hacia esa dirección, haciendo que el ebrio saliera disparado fuera del local

-Mierda, Silver- Dijo Sonic sacando su billetera

-Si te cobrara las otras veces que lo hice sería millonario- Dijo extendiendo su mano derecha moviendo los dedos. Sonic golpeó bruscamente su mano, dejando varios billetes. Silver se los puso a contar- Oye, puto, te faltan diez

-¡Cabrón!- Le entregó lo que le faltaba

-Tú eres el cabrón- Guardó su dinero- Por cierto, ¿quién es la pelirrosada?

-¿Uh?- Miró al mostrador, Amy estaba sentada hablando con una gata lila- Ah, la encontramos en la plaza, no tenía a donde ir y la trajimos

-Mm- Murmuró- Parece que ella y Blaze se van a hacer grandes amigas- Caminaron al mostrador

-Amy, ¿cómo te ha ido?- Le preguntó Sonic

-Bien, algo aturdida por el tiroteo…

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, si quieres estar aquí

-Sí…

-Veo que tú y Blaze ya se conocen

-Sí, Amy y yo tenemos mucho en común- Dijo la gata

-¿Como qué?- Preguntó Silver

-Como que a ambas nos desagradan los hombres morbosos como ustedes- Dijo levantándose con un vaso de cerveza, para luego caminar detrás del mostrador- ¡Deja de mirar mi trasero, Silver!- Dicho esto cruzó una puerta

-Va a ser difícil- Comenzó a decir el plateado- Pero la llevaré a mi cama

-Siempre dices eso y terminas con quemaduras de gravedad

-Sonic, necesito usar el baño- Amy se levantó del banco

-Está por allí- Señaló una puerta

-Gracias- Se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado, mientras que Sonic y Silver la veían alejarse

-Tiene un buen culo- Dijo el azul

-¿Te gusta ella?- Lo miró Silver

-Sólo para la cama

-Mm

-¿No notas nada raro en ella?

-¿Como qué?

-Camina algo… chueca ¿Lo ves? Casi cojea

-¿Crees que…?

-El maldito que lo haya hecho si que le dio duro. Luego hablaré con ella. Ahora necesito encontrar a Loba ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Fue a curarle esa herida a Tails, al parecer Sally no tiene paciencia para ello

-Voy para allá- Se dirigió a una habitación, Tails, Knuckles, Loba y Sally estaban ahí- ¿Todo bien?- Dijo cerrando la puerta

-Listo, ¿ya estás mejor, Tails?- Loba terminó de vendar al zorro

-Sí, gracias Loba

-Loba, necesito hablar contigo

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo sal de la habitación

-Dime que quieres y yo saldré

-¡Naomi, no acabes con mi paciencia! (Ya se enojó X3)- La chica se levantó, poco asustada por el grito de su amigo, y salió de la habitación, seguida por Sonic- Me dirás, quieras o no, qué carajos pasó con Shadow

-Nada- Volteó la cara

-¿Nada? ¡Shadow no dijo eso por nada! ¡Algo debe de haber pasado! Dime que pasó ¿Te violó? ¿Es eso?

-¡No!

-¿¡Entonces qué!?

-¡Yo dejé hacerme!

-¡Te dejaste! O sea que prefieres estar con ellos que con nosotros

-¡No es eso, Sonic, entiéndelo!

-¿¡Entonces qué?!

-¡Si no me dejaba Shadow mataría a Tails!

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Tú estabas en Caren Hill… Silver y Blaze estaban demasiado ocupados con el bar… Sabes que no puedo ni mirar a Sally , y Knuckles había ido a ver a su hermana…

-Perdona, Loba, yo…

-Descuida, Sonic… No importa- Dicho esto volvió a entrar a la habitación

**XoXoX**

Estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, mirando por la ventana, tomando un vaso de wisky, pensando. De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una furiosa Darkness, cerrando la puerta tras ella

-¿Qué ya nadie toca?- Dijo fastidiado

-¿¡Me puedes decir qué carajos es eso de aquella noche!?

-¿Celosa?

-Ya no sé ni quién eres, Shadow…

-Ni siquiera sabes quién eres tú

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-Sí ¿Algún problema?

-Shadow…- Se acercó a él- Tú sabes cuál es mi problema…

-Lo siento, Dark… Pero no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí- Enfureció con eso, se alejó bruscamente de él

-¡¡Ahora haces elecciones!! ¡¡Pero si tú sólo te acuestas con putas rameras!! ¡¡No me vas a decir que yo no soy buena para ti, se cómo me miras, Shadow!!

-Como a una puta- Al escuchar eso, le dio un sopapo

-Te odio, Shadow- Se dio vuelta, y comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero antes dijo:- Sabes, a veces quiero matarte, pero dejo eso en manos de Sonic, yo sólo me lavaré las manos- Y se fue. Shadow volvió a ver por la ventana, sonrió, apretó fuertemente el vaso hasta que lo rompió, sin importarle que su mano comenzara a sangrar

-Te mataré, Sonic…

* * *

**X3!! Que pasará? Si dejan review lo averiguarán**

**Suerte!!!**


	5. Te lo confienso a ti, Loba

**Hello a todos!!! Sí, me he tardado un poco en actualizar...**

**Light: un poco?! pasaron mas de dos meses!!**

**Ash, dejenme presentarles a Light, mi odiosa otra yo...**

**Light: Tampoco me agradas ¬¬**

**¬¬ bien, dejame seguir... como les decia, Les aviso que no podre actualizar NADA hasta fines de Febrero, es que me lleve materias...**

**Light: eso pasa por burra**

**No por burra, sino por vaga... en segunda, este cap esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Nairakua, le prometi que lo haria, ella sabe porque**

**Light: porque la amenazo xD**

**¬¬...**

**Bien, al fic!!!**

* * *

Quedó un rato largo recargado en la pared, entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a su amigo

-¿Qué onda, Sonic?

-Knux… ¿Cómo va todo?

-Ahí estamos… ¿Y tú?

-Bien… Debo hablar con Amy…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada… Creo que fue violada

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡Cierra la boca, Knuckles! No es la primera que llega así

-Pero… ¿Quién fue el maldito?

-Si lo supiera ya lo habría matado…- Ve a Amy caminar al mostrador- Ahí está. Iré a preguntarle qué le ha sucedido- Dicho esto corrió hacia ella- Amy

-¿Eh? Ah, eh, Sonic. Discúlpame, yo…

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Ehm, sí, claro

-Ven conmigo- Sonic la guió por el pasillo y la hizo entrar en una habitación, parecía una oficina, pues había un escritorio y muchos papeles tirados, cerró la puerta, y se acercó a ella, acorralándola entre el escritorio y su cuerpo- Dime… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué estabas llorando en la plaza?

-Dijiste que no te importaba- Desvió la cara

-Ahora sí me importa

-…

-Vamos, dime qué te hicieron

-¿Cómo sabes que me hicieron algo?

-Uno no llora por nada, sé que te sucedió, sólo déjame confirmarlo

-¿Confirmar qué? ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta qué te pasó! ¡Caminas chueca, cojeas! A ti te han violado, vamos, admítelo, no quiero meterte en mi cama pa'que me lo digas- Dicho esto Amy se enfureció, apenas lo conocía ¿Por qué debía decirle lo que le pasó? Además, ella no se metería en su cama, él no la obligaría, no permitiría que la violaran dos veces en un día, ya era demasiado

-¡¡Yo no pienso meterme en tu cama!! ¡¡Tú no me obligarás!!

-Nunca dije que te obligaré a hacerlo. Nunca obligué a una chica a hacerlo, son ellas las que se dejan… Vamos, déjame ayudarte…

-Tú no quieres ayudarme… ¡¡Tú lo que quieres es aprovecharte de mí!!

-Si eso es lo que crees… está bien, te entiendo… No eres la primera que piensa así de mí…- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? Mira que cierro con llave- Ella se acercó a la puerta, pasó por en frente de Sonic apretando fuertemente la cinta de su cartera, cuando salió escuchó: "Solo quiero ayudarte"

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, hasta que Sonic dijo:

-Busca a Loba, hoy saldremos, dile que te preste algo de ropa. Está allí- Señaló una puerta- No te preocupes en tocar, aquí no existe la privacidad, y si la quieres, no te acerques a este lugar - Dicho esto siguió su camino. Amy se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, lo primero que vio fue a Tails sentado sobre una cama, con su brazo izquierdo sostenido por un pañuelo, luego a Knuckles tallando con un cuchillo cosas sobre una mesa de madera, a Sally escuchando música con los auriculares de un celular, y a Loba mirando por la ventana

-Disculpen- Cerró la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo fastidiada la ardilla

-Sonic la mandó a buscarme- Dijo Loba sin mirarla

-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó un tanto sorprendida Amy

-Simplemente lo sé- Siguió mirando por la ventana

-Ahh… Dijo Sonic que saldremos, y… Si me puedes prestar algo de ropa

-Bien- No se movió

-Loba, ¿te dije alguna vez que eres rara?- Le dijo Sally

-Muchas veces- Siguió sin mirarla

-Te lo digo de vuelta pero con distintas palabras: Eres una maldita loca- Siguió inmóvil -¿Quieres llevarla a tu casa de una puta vez? Quiero irme

-Pues vete- Siguió inmóvil. Luego de unos momentos caminó hacia Amy, pasó frente a ella y salió de la habitación, y la eriza la siguió

-¿Loba?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú sabes a donde vamos?

-Obvio. Nos vamos al boliche

-¿Al boliche?

-Un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie- Pasaron frente al mostrador, donde Silver estaba limpiando con un trapo- Eh, Silver, dile a Sonic que lo esperamos allá, que no nos espere

-De acuerdo, Loba, allí te vemos- Dicho esto se fueron

Se subieron a la moto de la loba, y comenzaron el viaje

-Oye Loba, ¿y tú vives muy lejos?

-Nah- Aumentó la velocidad- Sólo unas cuadras después del bar- Llegaron a la casa de la chica, era uno de esos departamentos de galerías abajo y la casa arriba. Subieron las escaleras, Loba sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta, entraron, luego se cerró la puerta- Perdona el desastre- Dijo encendiendo las luces

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió

-Ven, veamos que te puedo prestar- Se dirigieron a la habitación, la loba abrió un placard lleno de ropa, desordenada.- ¿Qué te parece este?- Dijo mostrándole un pantalón negro ajustado

-Este…

-Tienes razón, esto no te queda- Volvió a revolver ese montón de ropa, esta vez sacó una minifalda roja y un top negro- ¿Este te gusta?

-Mira, Loba, yo…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que… no estoy muy bien para ir a un boliche…

-Perdona…

-¿Eh?- Dijo confundida

-Estaba emocionada por irme…

-No importa- Dijo cabizbaja

-Creo que yo tampoco podré ir

-¿Por?

-Es que… Tuve un problema con Sonic…

-¿Con Sonic?

-Sí…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Recuerdas al erizo negro?

-Sí… Daba miedo…

-Bueno… yo… me acosté con él…

-¿Qué tú que?

-Pero lo hice por una razón- Se apresuró a decir- Si no me acostaba con él, iba a matar a Tails…

-¿Pero porque lo quería matar?

-Es algo muy complicado… Tails había robado información…

-¿Información?

-Cosa de pandillas… Como te decía, esa información era importante para Shadow, lo era a tal punto que nadie debía saber, sólo él y el padre de Darkness

-No entiendo…- Dijo confundida

-Hice un trato con Shadow: Le devolví esa información, a cambio de que no le hiciera nada a Tails, pero no fue suficiente… Tuve que acostarme con él… Se lo dije a Sonic… me malinterpretó…

-Ah…- Murmuró mirando a suelo- A mí…

-¿Sí?

-…Nada, olvídalo- Se sentó en la cama

-Puedes contarme- Se sentó con ella

-Me…- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos

-¿Amy?

-Creo que tú y yo seremos grandes amigas…- Le dijo con una triste sonrisa

**XoXoX**

Se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista, mascando chicle, entonces llegó Shadow, furioso

-¿¡Dónde mierda están!?- Gritó buscando algo

-¿Qué buscas?- Le preguntó Rouge sin mirarlo

-¡Las llaves del auto!

-¿Vas a salir?

-¿Las has visto o no?-Preguntó ya sin paciencia

-Están en el bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón

-¿Uh?- Se fijó, efectivamente allí estaban- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Conociéndote- Lo miró- Siempre las guardas ahí y te olvidas

-Hmph- Salió del lugar, justo cuando entró Darkness- Muévete de mi camino- La empujó levemente para luego irse

-Idiota- Le respondió sentándose al lado de Rouge

-¿Por qué esa cara?

-Por el imbécil de Shadow- Apoyó su cara en sus manos

-Bah, no le hagas caso- Volvió la vista a su revista

-Para ti es fácil decirlo…- Se ocultó en sus brazos

-Vamos, Darkie- Le dio una palmada en la espalda- Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es Shadow

-…

-Ven- Se levantó- Vámonos

-¿Pero adonde?

-Al boliche- Le guiñó un ojo- Vamos, ponte linda, seguro hay mejores tipos que Shadow

-Ahm… Ok

**XoXoX**

Pensaba, un montón de cosas pensaba, entre todas ellas estaba la eriza rosada. No entendía porque no quería contarle qué fue lo que le sucedió, de todas formas… él ya lo sabía, pero tenía que escucharlo de su boca

-Eh, Sonic- Volteó, ese erizo color plata lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?

-¿En qué piensas?

-Ahh, nada

-Vamos, dime

-No tengo ganas de hablar- Dijo mirando a otro lugar

-¿Hablaste con Amy?

-Sí…

-¿Y?

-No me quiere decir…

-Ya hablará

-¿Pero por qué carajos no me quiere decir ahora? ¿Qué tan difícil es decir "me violaron"?

-¡Sonic!- Dijo golpeando el mostrador con su puño, enojado por la actitud del erizo- ¡Para ti todo es fácil ¿no?! ¡Esa chica debió haber sufrido muchas cosas en un día! ¡Si no quiere decirte debe ser por una razón, no porque le cueste! ¡Ponte en su lugar, Sonic, y dime qué es lo que siente!

-…

Silver soltó un suspiro, con la cara hacia un lado y los ojos entrecerrados

-Entiéndelo Sonic… Debe estar muy dolida… ella apenas te conoce, debes dejar que confíe en ti, y no presionarla…- Sonic agarró unas llaves, se levantó para salir de ese lugar, pero antes dijo:

-Ya es hora. Cierra este lugar, ya me quiero ir- Luego se fue

**XoXoX**

Le contó todo, absolutamente todo lo que le sucedió, ella no podía creer que su propio padre la haya violado, que haya matado a su madre, que le haya hecho todo eso y más…

-Pero… ¿¡como fue eso posible!?- Dijo Loba eufórica, levantándose

-Sucedió… sólo sucedió…- Lloró Amy intentando secar sus lágrimas, pero era inútil

-Sonic debe saber esto…

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no se lo digas!

-¿Pero por qué?

-No confío en él…- Confesó cabizbaja

-Entiendo… Pero algún día se lo dirás

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- La miró con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Él te hará decirlo… Cuando menos te des cuenta, estarás con él, en su habitación, te hará sentir bien, confiada, y se lo dirás… de eso estoy segura…

-¿Tú…?

-Sí… lo hizo conmigo, y lo hará contigo

-Yo… no quiero…- Cerró sus ojos

-Pero algún día vas a querer… y se lo dirás

Se mantuvo un largo rato el silencio, hasta que la loba comenzó a recoger la ropa que había desordenado, pero Amy le paró

-Quiero ir a ese club… y divertirme un poco- Dijo con una sonrisa

**XoXoX**

Estaba manejando, Silver cerró el bar, ahora estaban yendo en caravana al boliche, después de todo, se lo merecían, habían reunido y repartido demasiado dinero en toda la semana, ahora salían a divertirse un poco. Tails y Sally se le habían quedado viéndole, pues tenía una mirada perdida, parecía estar pensando en algo, y tanto parecía consumir su pensamiento que quizás no se fijaba el camino...

Después de unos minutos llegaron a ese boliche, Sonic pudo ver a Loba y a Amy esperándolos ahí junto a esa moto, Loba traía puesto un short de jean y una remera de tiritas roja, junto con unas botas negras y una camperita del mismo color, mientras que Amy traía una falda negra, con un top blanco, acompañado de un saquito rojo, y unas zapatillas rosas

-Valla Amy, si que estás linda- Le dijo Sonic

-Gracias…

-Bien, ¿Entramos?- Sugirió Knuckles

- Eso, entremos de una vez- Dijo Blaze

**XoXoX**

No tenía mucho ánimo, Shadow le quitaba el poco ánimo que siempre tenía, pero qué podría hacer, estaba enamorada del socio de su padre, de alguien que sólo le importa el sexo y el dinero, y lo que peor la ponía era que ella no le importaba

-Vamos, cambia esa cara, ni que fueras a morirte mañana- Le dijo Rouge

-¿Es que no entiendes que Shadow me está desesperando? ¡Ya no puedo seguir así!

-¡Pues ignóralo! Has lo mismo que él, y él vendrá a ti

-Como si fuera tan fácil…

-¿Quieres estar con él o no?

-Sí…

-Pues entonces actúa como si no te importara, enfréntalo

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué a ti no te gusta ese equidna?, ese de nombre… ¿Knuckles?

-¡Estás en pedo!- Le gritó volteando su cara

-¡Ja!- La señaló pícara- ¡Quieres meterte en su cama!

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Entonces por qué te pones así?

-¡Porque haces preguntas estúpidas y desesperantes a la vez!- Darkness sólo agarró su vaso y tomó su contenido, riendo un poco, hasta ver a un grupo de jóvenes, un grupo de jóvenes que ellas conocen bien

-Oye, mira lo que trajo el gato- Le señaló el grupo

-Vaya, pero mira eso…

-Y ahí está Knuxie…- La codeó

-¡Vete a la mierda!

**XoXoX**

-Y si vuelve a pasar por aquí le corto la verga- Dicho esto Sonic tomó de su vaso de cerveza

-Eso déjamelo a mí- Le respondió la loba, para luego voltear a Amy- Amy, ¿todo bien?

-Ehh, si… debo ir al baño- Dijo un poco avergonzada

-Yo te acompaño- Le dijo Blaze. Luego se fueron. Loba volteó hacia un lado, luego llamó a Sonic al ver quien se acercaba

-Sonic, ahí está el hijo de puta, Zafiro- Sonic volteó, un erizo color azul zafiro y ojos del mismo color, con cuatro mechones en su frente y sus púas levantadas levemente hacia arriba, se acercaba a ellos

-Maldito cabrón, espero que no vengas sin nada en los bolsillos, porque te irás con una bala en la cabeza- Le miró Sonic amenazador

-Tengo lo tuyo- Respondió el erizo- Y te tengo más aún- Le entregó un paquete

-¿Qué?

-Rasta- Respondió Zafiro- ¿Sabes lo que hace cuando no fuma o vende porro?

-¿Qué mierda es lo que hace Rasta?

-Pregúntale a Ike- Le dio un papel con un número- El te lo podrá hasta deletrear

-Bien- Miró el número, luego lo guardó- ¿Y ya volvió Ike?

-Ike no es importante para él- Dijo Silver pícaro- Lo importante aquí es Zero

-¡Y tú que sabes de lo que pasó entre Zero y yo!- Gritó rojo Zafiro

-No te pongas así, Zafi- Le dijo Sally- Todos sabemos que tienes una relación con ella

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Ya déjate de babosadas- Le dijo Sonic pícaramente. Knux rodó los ojos y se separó un poco del grupo. A él no le importaba mucho esas cosas, le aburrían. Caminó hacia el mostrador, sintió un empujón, chocando a una chica que estaba frente a él, que por desgracia, no era cualquier chica

-¡¡Oye, qué te pa…!!- Rouge volteó, y vio a ese equidna frente a ella- ¡¡TÚ!!

-¡¡TÚ!! ¿¡Qué carajos haces aquí!?

-Vengo a pasarla bien, ¿¡Y tú qué!?

-¡Vengo a pasarla bien!

Se miraron el uno al otro. Rouge dejó su vaso en el mostrador, agarró de la muñeca a Knuckles y le obligó a seguirle, sacándolo del lugar

-¡Ya suéltame!- Gritó Knuckles con un movimiento brusco, haciendo que le soltara

-Escúchame bien, pelirrojo, tú y yo sabemos bien lo que queremos, no lo niegues

-¿Negar qué?

-Esto…

Abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que había hecho… Rouge lo estaba besando… Después de unos momentos se separaron, Knuckles la veía atónito, no sabía que decir

-Nos vemos, pelirrojo- Rouge le giñó un ojo, luego se fue. Quedó inmóvil, hasta que alguien llamó su atención

-¿Knuckles? ¿Estás bien?- Se dio vuelta, Blaze estaba junto a Amy, justo detrás de él

-Yo…- Cerró los ojos fuertemente, al igual que sus puños- esto… es… ¡¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, MURCIÉLAGA!!- Gritó señalando el lugar por el que se había ido Rouge. Amy y Blaze se miraron extrañadas ¿De qué estaba hablando?

**XoXoX**

Ya no soportaba sus burlas, estaba rojo de furia, si Sonic no se callaba, lo callaría el a los golpes…

-¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!

-Bue, bue, bue, listo, ya pasó el chiste- Dijo Sonic dejando de lado el tema

-Pues qué bien, porque ya me daban ganas de golpearte- Dijo Zafiro ya menos rojo. Sonic iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono

-¿Hello?- Atendió-… Ah, bueno, pues yo…

-¿Sonic?- Le preguntó Silver, al ver que ponía cara de preocupación

-… ¿Qué?...

* * *

**Light: que feo Knuxouge**

**Lo se... es que no soy buena haciendo Knuxouge...**

**Bien, espero que hayan disfurtado este cap, Y dejenme respondo un review que me dejaron, para Minami- Chan: Si, Shadow es un desgraciado y quiere matar a Sonic, pero tiene sus motivos... ademas asi siempre se tratan entre pandillas... y los motivos... vaya que son motivos... pero eso lo veremos mas adelante ^^**

**Light: cuando se le de la gana de actualizar ¬¬**

**Te odio ¬¬**

**Light: igualmente ^^**

**Bien, aqui les dejo, se me cuidan todos... y por favor: MANDENME MUCHA SUERTE EN LOS EXAMENES SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA LOS FICS!!!**

**Light: pero es mejor rezar, la unica forma de que aprueve es de milagro**

**Hasta el siguiente cap!!**

**Light: si es que aprueva**

**¬¬....**


	6. Un buen chico

**Buenas, mis queridos lectores. He decidido actualizar este fic más seguido que los otros, ya que es el que más pedidos de actualización tiene. Les agradezco a todos por los reviews, sin más que decir, al fic.**

* * *

Todos se le habían quedado mirando, con mucha preocupación.

-Sonic...- La loba empezaba a impacientarse  
-¿Cómo que...? ¿¡Cómo que se peleó otra vez? ¡Ese pendejo me va a escuchar cuando llegue!- Dicho esto, Sonic colgó  
-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Silver  
-¡Manic! ¡Eso pasó!  
-¿Otra vez se peleó?  
-Otra vez... Quédense aquí, yo debo irme  
-Te acompaño- Le dijo Sally  
-Tú te quedas- Contestó cortante  
-No te estoy pidiendo permiso  
-...Bien, pero date prisa- Dicho esto, ambos se fueron. Minutos después de que ellos se vayan, Amy, Knuckles y Blaze llegaban  
-¿Y Sonic?- Preguntó Blaze  
-Se ha ido. Manic volvió a pelearse  
-Este Manic...- Dijo Knuckles  
-¿Quién es Manic?- Preguntó Amy  
-El hermano mellizo de Sonic- Le respondió Loba  
-No sabía que tiene un hermano...  
-Tienes mucho que aprender- Le dijo Zafiro- Me llamo Zafiro  
-Amy- Le sonrió ella  
-Bueno, Sonic dijo que nos quedaramos aquí, así que... ¡A divertirnos!- Animó Silver

**XoXoX**

Se encontraban caminando otra vez hacia donde se encontraban todos los de Shadow. Rouge miró a Darkness un poco molesta

-Tú fuiste la que empujó a Knuckles hacia mí ¿verdad?

-Estás en lo correcto, amiga mía- Contestó la eriza animada. A pesar de estar molesta con ella, Rouge sonrió, Darkness estaba de buen humor. - A poco no te gustó

-Pues... -Suspira- Estás de mejor humor ahora ¿no?

-Algo... aún no olvido lo que Shadow me dijo...

-¿Que te dijo?

-...Olvídalo... Tú sigue, yo iré a caminar por ahí

-¿Segura?

-Segura...- Dicho esto, Rouge se despidió de ella y la dejó sola. Darkness siguió caminando, con las manos en sus bolsillos, la noche estaba algo fría...

Siguió caminando, con cada paso que daba se molestaba más con Shadow... Ella que tanto lo quería y él lo sabía... y se atrevía a llamarla así... Muchas veces pensaba en pasarse con Sonic, pero sabía que él no confiaría en ella... Se detuvo es seco cuando un cuerpo le paso por el frfente. Si no se hubiera detenido se la llevaba puesta. Voteó rápidamente a los tachos de basura volcados al suelo, y vió a un erizo gris con todas sus ropas casi desgarrada en el suelo. Él volteó a verla con dificultad.

-Estos tipos no saben cómo arrojar la basura- Dijo él. Darkness rio ante ese comentario. Él le sonrió y se volvió a meter al bar del cual fue expulsado por los aires, se oyeron varios golpes y al rato dos tipos salieron volando a los tachos de basura. El erizo gris salió del lugar junto un gato rubio- Ray, para la próxima ten más cuidado, fijáte con quién negocias- Le dijo al gato

-Sí, lo haré... Gracias Master y... te debo una- Le respondió Ray, quién luego se alejo caminando

-¿Te llamas Master?- Le preguntó Darkness

-Sí, así me llamo- Le respondió- ¿Y tú?

-Darkness...

-Un placer, Darkness

-Oye, ¿por qué se molieron a palos tú y esos tipos?

-Mi amigo es un despistado

-Ya veo...

-Bueno, es algo tarde, a ver como llego a mi cueva- Dijo Master sacudiéndose el polvo del cuerpo

-¿Vives muy lejos?

-Nah, sólo unas treinta cuadras al norte- Dijo divertido

-¿¡Y piensas ir caminando? Yo me pego un tiro

-Hey, el ejercicio es bueno

-¿No tienes coche?- Master señaló un coche gris que estaba en la calle del frente- Ah, entonces no es problema

-Claro que no, si tan sólo funcionara, en el camino creo que rompí algo

-Déjame verlo

-¿Eres mecánica?

-Algo sé

-Genial, las chicas mecánicas son sexys- Le lanzó una mirada seductora

-¡Dices algo más y te rompo la cara!

-Tranqui, tranqui... Yo sólo te hacía un cumplido

-Más te vale...- Le miró amenzante- Abre el capó

-Enseguida- Master entró al coche y abrió el capó. Darkness checó el motor

-A ver, hazlo andar

-¿Ya lo reparaste?

-¡Hazlo andar!

-¡Bueno, no te enojes!- Master intentó hacer andar el motor, el cual se ponía en marcha unos segundos y luego se apagaba- ¿Qué crees que tiene?

-Por lo que veo...- Darkness trata de ver algo- ...o rompiste la bomba de nafta o tienes una fuga

-Oh... entonces...

-Si no llega nafta al motor, no funciona

-Ya... ¿y cuesta mucho repararlo?

-No tanto...- Dijo cerrando el capó

-Bien... bueno, gracias por tu ayuda, creo que me las arreglaré

-Oye... no vivo muy lejos de aquí... ¿Por qué no vienes comigo? Llevaremos tu auto al taller que tengo

-¿Es eso un coqueteo?

-¡Si no quieres pues mejor para mí!

-Tranquila... Está bien, voy, pero no tengo dinero ahora

-No te preocupes- Darkness se colocó detrás del coche empezando a empujar

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?- Dijo él empujando también

-Pareces un buen chico... Pero si intentas algo...-Darkess lo miró a los ojos- ...te castro

-Uhm, vale...- Dijo él, con una gota en su sien

**XoXoX**

Un furioso Sonic entró en la habitación junto con Sally. Pudo ver a sus hermanos sentados en la cama, su hermana le estaba vendando el brazo a su hermano, que volvía de una pelea

-¿¡Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?- Le grito Sonic a Manic

-¡Me estaba haciendo respetar!- Se levanto el erizo verde

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Que te muelan a palos es una gran forma de respeto! ¡Qué gran sabio eres!

-¡Oye, es mi vida, no la tuya! ¡Que seas dos minutos mayor que yo no significa que puedas andar mandándome!

-¡Sí puedo!

-¡No, no puedes!

-¡Claro que puedo!

-Sally, vamos, esto da para rato- Le dijo Sonia a la ardilla. Ambas salieron de la habitación

-¡Ya déjame solo Sonic! ¡Quiero hacer con mi vida lo que quiera!

-¡No quiero que te maten, Manic! Entiende... No quiero que me quiten a mi hermano...

-Quiero valerme por mí mismo...

-Lo sé... pero lo que haces es de pendejos...

-No soy un pendejo

-Claro que eres un pendejo

-Tú también eres pendejo

-Sí, pero un pendejo responsable, Manic

-Uy, perdón seños responsable- Rió Manic- Papá hubiera querido que fuéramos independientes

-Papá hubiera querido que viviéramos...

-Lo sé... ¿Sonic?

-Dime

-Esto... es tuyo... -Dijo dándole unos nudillos afilados (No los de Knuckles)- Los tomé...

-...Ahora son tuyos

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Quédatelos.

-Gracias, Son...

-De nada, Man- Le guiño Sonic- Mañana pasen por el bar, tenemos una nueva recluta

-¿Es sexy?

-Cálmate- Le miró Sonic molesto

-Ni que la guardas para ti

-Cállate...

**XoXoX**

Se encontraba jugando a las cartas con Storm, su mejor amigo, hasta que llegó Shadow

-Buenas, Shadow- Saldó Jet

-¿Qué hay, Jet?

-Nada, ¿juegas?

-Ahora no, estoy cansado... ¿Dónde están Darkness y Rouge?

-Rouge está en el fondo, y Darkness no sé

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Rouge dijo que quería irse a su taller a ver unas cosas del coche suyo- Dijo Storm- ¿Quieres que la llame?

-No... Déjala...- Dijo Shadow tirando sus llaves sobre la mesa- Iré a hablar con Rouge- Dijo, yendo al fondo- Eh, Rouge

-¿Qué le hiciste a Darkness?- Se apareció Rouge enojada

-¿Te importa?

-¡Claro que me importa!

-No debí llamarla así...

-¿Así cómo?

-...Puta...

-...Ella te ama ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé... Y lo valoro pero...

-Sólo sirves para sexo

-Ya lo sé... ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

-Pues me pegaría un balazo en ya sabes dónde

-Ni creas que lo haré

-Es tu decisión, no la mía...

-Cambiando de tema, me contó un pajarito que te estuviste besuqueando con Knuckles

-¡Mentira!

-¡La que te cubre, Rouge! Ten cuidado o la pagarás muy caro- Dijo saliendo del fondo

-Ni me asustas con tus amenazas...- Dijo Rouge, para luego voltear a ver la luna. Eso sería muy difícil...

* * *

**Bueno, compañeros, este es el fin del... cap. **

**Sonic: Vaya, ¿ese era Master?**

**Darkness: Sí ¿No es hermoso?**

**Sonic: Dijiste que lo ibas a castrar**

**Darkness: ^^U Bueno, antes de irme quiero hacer una votación. Como verán este fic tiene varias cuestiones de... sexo... y... queria iniciar una votación para ver quiénes quieren lemon y quiénes no. Según el resultado (obviamente) se verá si habrá lemon en esta historia.**

**Sonic: Porque entró Master tiene que haber puro Masxness lemon ¬w¬**

**Darkness: ¡CÁLLATE! Ò/Ó**

**Ray the Cat y Master the Hedgehog le pertenecen a mi amorcito, ehh, es decir a Master the Hedgehog ^^U**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. La informacion es poder

**Buenas queridos lectores de . Espero no haber tardado tanto, es que me volvieron a castigar. Agradezco a todos los reviews, la votación sobre si habrá lemon o no, está siendo positiva. Si alguien no quiere que haya lemon, por favor que me avise. Sin más complicaciones, vamos a fic.**

Volvió adentro, Jet y Storm seguían jugando a las cartas.

-¿Qué hay en juego?- Preguntó Shadow

-Tu billetera- rió Jet. Shadow lo miró amenazante- Es broma, idiota.

-Bien…- Shadow se sentó a jugar, poniendo varios billetes, para luego recibir sus cartas- ¿Qué opinas de la rosada?

-¿Hablas de la eriza? Hmph, no es de las que están que arde, pero pasa

-Podría sernos útil

-Tal vez… Quién sabe, hasta podríamos convencerla de que nos cante las jugadas de Sonic

-Parece dura… pero no pero no perdemos nada con intentar

-Oye ¿es cierto que te acostaste con Naomi?

-Me acosté con muchas…- La puerta del fondo se abrió y Rouge entró con su teléfono en la mano- ¿Darkness?

-Te dije que está en su casa- Dijo Storm

-No idiota, le pregunto a Rouge si habló con ella

-¿Te importa?- Dijo Rouge indiferente

-Sí, me importa

-No, no he hablado con ella- respondió subiendo unas escaleras

-Llámala asegúrate de que haya llegado a su casa

-De acuerdo- Sube arriba y marca un número- Espero no haya pasado nada…

**XoXoX**

-Bueno, aquí estará bien- Dijo Darkness cerrando el portón del garaje

-Gracias… Bueno, supongoque lo revisarás mañana- Dijo Máster

-Sí, ahora estoy algo cansada…

-No te preocupes… ¿En donde duermo?

-Ven, sígueme- Le dijo Darkness entrando en la casa seguida de él- Puedes dormir en el sillón

-De acuerdo- Dijo sentándose en el mismo, y el teléfono de Darkness sonó

-Dame un momento, voy a hablar por teléfono- Dijo yendo a la cocina

-Claro

-¿Hola?- Atendió

_-Darkness, soy Rouge, ¿ya estás en tu casa?_

-Sí, ya llegué…- Dijo con voz baja para que Master no la escuchara

_-¿Soy yo o no estás sola?_

-¿Cómo crees Rouge? ¡Claro que estoy sola!- Chilló Darkness nerviosamente tratando de que Master no la escuchara, cosa que no logró

-Oye Darkness, ¿puedo dormir contigo? Es que me sentiría solito- Dijo Master en voz alta tratando de hacerle la contra

-¡Cállate!

-_Con que mintiéndole a tu mejor amiga- _Atacó Rouge- _Eso es pecado mortal, Darky_

-Rouge, basta…

_-Dime, ¿es guapo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Su edad?_

-No voy a decirte

_-Darky…- _Darkness se mordió un labio

-¡Está bien! Pero no le digas a nadie

-_Hecho_

-Bueno, su nombre es Máster… no sé su edad, pero sí es algo guapo…

-_¿Y su físico?_

-Pues…- Darkness le echó un ojo a Master, quien se estaba quitando la chaqueta- Ay, Chaos…

_-¿Qué?_

-Se quita la chaqueta ¡Se está quitando la chaqueta!

_-¿Cómo está?_

-Espectacular…- Dijo mordiéndose una uña

_-Tranquila, ahora sólo espera a que se quite la remera y luego el pantalón_

-¡Rouge!

_-¡Buena suerte amiga!-_ Dicho esto colgó. Darkness volvió con Master, y lo golpeó en el abdomen

-¡Auch! ¿¡A qué viene eso?

-¿¡Qué parte de "voy a hablar por teléfono" no entiendes?

-Creo que la de "voy a" o "teléfono"…- Darkness levantó el puño para volver a golpearlo- Ok, ok, lo siento…

-Bien- Dijo calmándose- Voy a ducharme

-¿Quieres que te enjabone?- Le sonrió, y Darkness lo golpeó otra vez- ¡Auuch! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

-¡Tú deja de hacer eso!

-¿O qué?- Lo desafió, y ella sacó una esposas de un cajón, esposándolo- ¿¡Pero qué…?

-Me voy a duchar- Dicho esto entró al baño. Master sólo sonrió mirando las esposas

-Veo que no eres tan fácil…

**XoXoX**

-Entonces… ¿Sonic tiene un hermano?

-Y una hermana- Le respondió Zafiro- Y vaya que es sexy…

-Espera que le cuente a Sonic- Le dijo Blaze

-Querrás decir a Zero- Rio Loba (Querrás decir a Ruby XD)

-Cállate- Dijo él

-Cambiando de tema, ¿en serio volvió Ike? –Preguntó Knuckles

-Sí- Afirmó Zafiro- El chabón descubrió que Rasta secuestra chicas de la edad de Amy y las obliga a prostituirse

-¡Hijo de puta!- Gritó Knuckles- ¿por eso no se lo has dicho a Sonic?

-Sí… ya sabes cómo es él, si se lo decía aquí armaría quilombo

-Buena decisión- Dijo Silver- ya decía yo que el maldito andaba en algo raro…

-Lo sé- Dijo Loba- ¿Y dónde está ese prostíbulo?

-En el puerto. Las pobres chicas ni siquiera tienen comida como para seguir viviendo… Si Sonic no las saca pronto morirán

-Dios… _Espero que Sonic pueda ayudarlas…-_ Pensó Amy preocupada

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Zafiro- Él las ayudará, confía en mí- Amy se sorprendió, es como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, se hace tarde

-Buena idea- Dijo Loba, y todos salieron de allí

**XoXoX**

Caminaba con rumbo a su departamento, después de esa pelea estaba agotado. Miró al cielo, parecía que iba a llover… Master tenía razón, no es posible que fuera tan despistado… Hay que prestar más atención a los detalles… ¿Es que no podía dejar de ser despistado? Pensando y caminando se chocó con una niña que llevaba un ramo de flores, estas cayeron por todas partes por el golpe

-L-lo siento… No fue mi intención…-Dijo Ray levantando sus flores

-No te preocupes- Le dijo la pequeña gata morocha de ojos amarillos, ayudándolo a evantárselas. Cuando terminaron ambos se pararon mirándose a los ojos

-Son muchas flores, jeje… ¿Te las regalaron?

-No… un amigo mío esta en el hospital…

-Oh… Perdóname, no lo sabía…

-Lo sé, no importa- Dijo la pequeña gata empezando a caminar. Ray la siguió

-Puedo acompañarte…

-No hace falta, gracias…- Siguió caminando

-Insisto

-No lo se…

-Vamos… no te haré daño…- La niña se detuvo

-… ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- Le sonrió

-Está bien- Le devolvió la sonrisa, y ambo s caminaron juntos

-Soy Ray

-Angie

-Angie… Es un lindo nombre…

-Gracias… -Se sonrojó ella

-De nada- Le sonrió otra voz- Y… ¿por qué tu amigo está en el hospital?

-Recibió un disparo…

Ya veo… De seguro se pondrá bien, no te preocupes

-Gracias Ray- Le sonrió. El chico era muy agradable…

**XoXoX**

-Entonces… ¿Vendrán mañana?

-Dalo por hecho, Son- Le dijo su hermana

-Espero que esa chica sea sexy… -Dijo Manic, y recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Sonic- ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele, idiota!

-Ya lo sé, te dije que te calmes- Lo miró amenazante

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos, Sonic- Le dijo Sally

-Tienes razón Sall… pero vuelve tú, yo iré a hablar con Ike

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. Llévate el auto, yo regreso, caminando

-Ok… Nos vemos chicos- Saludó Sally

-Adiós… - Respondieron ellos, y ella se fue

-¿Ya volvió Ike?- Preguntó Manic

-Sí, y tiene algo que decirme

-Ya veo… No hagas locuras Sonic- Le dijo Sonia

-Yo no prometo nada- Respondió empezando a caminar- Los veré mañana- Y se alejó

Al estar aleado varias cuadras, sacó su celular, arcó un número y llamó

_-¿Hola?-_ Contestó la persona del otro lado

-Ike, soy Sonic, ¿dónde estás?

_-¿Dónde estás tú?_

-A un par de cuadras de la casa de mis hermanos

_-Mmm, bien, yo estoy justo detrás de ti-_ Sonic se dio vuelta, en la esquina se encontraba un auto gris de tunning rojo, con un erizo gris, que llevaba una cinta roja en la cabeza, como conductor. El erizo azul se acercó al coche y se subió- Supogo que Zafiro te habló de mí

-Como siempre, dijo que tienes algo para mí

-Sí… Mira antes de que te lo diga…

-Ike, ya hablamos sobre esto ¿no?

-Sí pero…

-No, no. No te voy a dejar

-Necesito ese dinero

-Pídemelo a mí, cabrón, sabes que tengo de sobra y siempre te voy a ayudar

-No, no puedo pedírtelo…

-Entonces muérete de hambre

-Sonic…

-Si me dices qué hace Rasta te daré el triple de lo que ganas

-Es razonable…te lo diré todo

**XoXoX**

-Entonces… dices que Rasta tiene un prostíbulo- Dijo Knuckles mientras caminaba a su departamento acompañado de Zafiro

-Sí… pero no quiero hablar de eso

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Te vi con Rouge

-Oye, yo no te jodí con Zero, no me jodas tú a mí

-Yo sólo lo dije sin mala intención… Es más, te iba a ayudar para que te las pague- La actitud de Knuckles cambió de repente

-Te escucho

-Acuéstate con ella

-¿¡Estás loco? 'Eso es lo que ella quiere!

-Y tú también

-Vete a la mierda- Aceleró el paso. Zafiro lo siguió

-Entra en su cuarto, al principio no querrá, estoy seguro

-Sí, claro

-Rouge ya se acostó con varios, podrás ser duro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo me acosté con ella- Dijo un tanto altanero

-No me extraña

-Claro que no, Hazme caso, te gustará- Dicho esto se alejó en sentido contrario. Knuckles se la pensó ¿qué hacer? Zafiro siempre tenía razón con las chicas, mucho más si se mete el sexo… ¿Por qué no?

**XoXoX**

Auch, qué incómodo era eso. Tenía comezón, esas esposas apretaban. Recordó que siempre tenía un clip en sus zapatillas (para ocasiones de extrema urgencia XD) Como pudo se sacó una zapatilla, pero ¡demonios! Era la equivocada. Escuchó el agua de la ducha. Se sacó la otra zapatilla. Bingo. Le costó un poco abrir las esposas, él era zurdo, y su mano derecha era la que estaba libre, hasta que pudo. Volvió a ponerse las zapatillas y fue hacia la puerta del baño, miró por la cerradura. Qué cuerpecito… Era un bombón de chocolate, sin duda. Pudo ver que la cortina de la ducha estaba abierta, dejándola desprotegida. El agua y la espuma recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, ah, el paraíso… Pero ese paraíso visual se acabó, Darkness cerró la canilla y empezó a secarse con la toalla para luego envolverse en ella, lista para salir. Master volvió a su lugar, volvió a esposarse y simuló estar dormido

-Master, ya se que estás despierto, no te hagas el tonto- Master no respondió. Darkness fue a la cocina, y regresó con una jarra de agua, para luego volcarla sobre él, el erizo se sobresaltó

-¡Yo no fui!

-¿Tú no fuiste qué?- Dijo ella. Master sólo se le quedó mirando

-Vaya, cómo desearía que se caiga ahora esa toalla…- Dijo por fin. Darkness se molestó, y aprovechando que estaba recostado puso un pie en su cuello, asfixiándolo.

-¿Qué te dije sobre esos comentarios?

-O-oye… n-no te enojes… puedo v-ver tu entrepierna, n-nena… -Darkness presionó aún más- Ok, ok… L-lo siento…- Dicho esto lo soltó, y él empezó a tocer

-A la próxima te la corto. No jodas conmigo, idiota- Ella se dio vuelta dándole la espalda y caminó hacia su habitación. Y fue ahí cuando Master vio algo que no pudo en la ducha: un tatuaje en su hombro derecho, parecía un kanji japonés, y otro que se asomaba por debajo de la toalla, por su muslo izquierdo, pero no distinguía qué era

-Eh, ¿estoy viendo unos hermosos tatuajes por ahí?- Dijo de forma pícara, y Darkness se sobresaltó, dándose vuela para que no la viera

-N-no son nada, nada… ¡Ya deja de mirarme!- Le gritó y se encerró en su habitación. Master sólo soltó una pequeña risa

**XoXoX**

-¡Hijo de remil puta!- - Gritó un furioso Sonic- ¡Y pensar que él era mi amigo! ¡Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar!

-Cálmate Sonic. Mañana te acompaño al puerto, y te desahogas

-De acuerdo, Ike…

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No gracias… Voy solo- Dijo bajándose del coche- Cuida a tu hermana, Zafiro anda tras ella

-Desgraciado…

-Cálmate- Rio Sonic, y le dio varios billetes- por la info. Cuídate Ike

-Gracias Sonic, nos vemos- Y se fue en el auto, dejando sólo al erizo azul.

**¡Terminé! Bueno espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, el siguiente fic que actualizo será La niñez de un héroe, luego Pandilleros nuevamente.**

**Espero recibir más votos acerca del lemos, puede que haya en el siguiente cap.**

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Cuídense!**


	8. Dulce Venganza

**¡Por fin termino! Gracias Por… ser tan pacientes ^^U Lo s quiero :DU**

* * *

-¿Dices que ese prostíbulo está en el puerto? –Preguntó Silver sentado en la silla con un vaso vacío en la mano- ¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes? Es el lugar perfecto para el tráfico de cualquier cosa

-Lo sé- Dijo Sonic- Mañana le daré a ese maldito lo que se merece

-Pero Sonic- Empezó Sally, que había llegado un tanto antes- Rasta tiene varios tipos por toda esa zona, es peligroso

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- Le dio Loba mirándola extrañada

-Pues… Sólo me he enterado, es todo

-Claro- Dijo Silver- Iré contigo, Sonic, ese me debe unas cuantas también

-Seguro- Sonrió el erizo- Sólo no te quedes dormido al intentar coquetear con Blaze

-¡Cierra la boca!- Dijo levantándose con brusquedad, golpeando la mesa. Sonic sólo levanto ambas manos a la altura de su rostro, sonriendo con picardía.

-Oigan- Llamó Loba su atención para evitar riña- ¿Y Knux?

-Sé que se había ido con Zafiro- Dijo Sally. Sonic sonrió

-Esta noche es para dar duro- Dijo acomodándose en su silla pasando sus manos por detrás de su nuca

**XoXoX**

-Me está empezando a agradar estar con ustedes- Dijo Amy sentada sobre una cama y con un plato con algo de comida- Pensé que sería peor

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Tails sentado a su lado

-Bueno, no pensé que los pandilleros fueran tan hospitalarios…

-Lo somos con la gente agradable- Sonrió Blaze, recibiendo otra sonrisa por parte de la eriza. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Silver.

-Oye, Blaze, es hora de irnos

-Ok, los veo luego chicos- Se despidió Blaze para luego irse con Silver

-Oye, Amy, ¿tú te quedas aquí o irás con Loba?

-Bueno, no lo sé, Loba no tiene… mucho espacio que digamos- Rió nerviosa

-Lo sé, si quieres me quedo aquí contigo- Sonrió el zorrito

-Sería genial, tú si pareces un buen chico

-Lo dices por Sonic, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… no me fío mucho de él… estoy agradecida de que me haya aceptado… pero aún así me da algo de miedo

-Lo sé, él es muy expresivo, y bueno, eso intimida un poco a las chicas

-Así es… Espero que todo salga bien de ahora en adelante…

**XoXoX**

Pasado un rato largo desde que se encerró en su habitación, él había decidido sacarse la playera, mojada estaba demasiado incómoda, y como encontró unas pesas cerca se puso a ejercitarse, contando las veces que subía el brazo

-Espero no hagas nada raro- Escuchó la voz de Darkness desde el pasillo, volteó a ver, efectivamente ella venía caminando por el mismo, se había vestido con unos pantalones largos y una campera algo trasparente que dejaba a notar que sólo llevaba un sostén gris debajo

-No, pero si quieres te ofrezco lo que quieras- Le dijo Master mirándola caminar a lo que parecía la cocina. Darkness trató de hacer caso omiso a ese comentario, ya estaba bastante cansada y no quería perder energías con ese idiota. Se paró frente a la heladera, la abrió y se agachó para buscar algo de beber. Master no pudo evitar ver cómo se agachaba, mirando de reojo, hasta que ella se incorporó de nuevo, y volvió con la pesa. Ella volvió con él, pero al verlo se detuvo en seco: Su torso, algo marcado, estaba completamente mojado, haciendo que un ligero sonrojo se apoderaran de sus mejillas y se abriera un poco su boca, estaba perpleja. Al darse cuenta de esto, Máster sólo soltó una pequeña risa

-Así que sí te gusta lo que ves, ¿eh?- Dijo mirándola de reojo mientras seguía con la pesa. Darkness se sobresaltó un poco poniéndose más roja, para luego ponerse de espaldas

-N-no, no me gusta, hazme el favor de vestirte

-¿Favor? Si me pongo algo encima de seguro te mataría

-¡Jódete!- Dijo ella molesta yendo a su habitación. El sólo soltó una carcajada

**XoXoX**

Caminaba, aún sin decidir qué hacer. ¿Debería hacerle caso a Zafiro? Podría meterse en problemas. Pero no sería ninguna novedad, con todo lo que pasa últimamente, los problemas están en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Valdría la pena.

**XoXoX**

Vaya, qué noche. Al menos Darkness tenía con quien pasarla, pero obviamente siendo cómo esta tan terca y cabeza dura no la aprovecharía. Suspiró y puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "Eso no me supo tan mal" susurró. Se quitó toda la ropa, quedando sólo en ropa interior, para luego apagar la luz y recostarse en su cama, algo desordenada. Involuntariamente, puso una mano sobre su entrepierna, soltando un suspiro. Necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó abrirse su ventana, y vio la figura de aquel en el que había estado pensando

-Knuckles…

-Ahora sí me las pagarás, Rouge…

**XoXoX**

-¡Oye, Shadow!

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver y Jet estaba junto a él, mirándolo

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió el erizo, levantándose de donde estaba sentado

-Te buscan

-¿Quién?

-Zafiro

-Hazlo entrar- Se volvió a sentar. Jet salió por la puerta y segundos después Zafiro entró con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

-Como una mierda, ¿y a ti?

-Bueno, pues no me puedo quejar- Sonrió el erizo azul- Te tengo noticias

-¿Qué noticias?

-Sonic irá a ver a Rasta, a saldar cuentas

-¿A qué te refieres con saldar cuentas?

-Lo matará. Así de simple. Rasta tiene un prostíbulo en el puerto, tiene a cientos de chicas contra su voluntad, y Sonic irá a matar a ese infeliz

-No me sorprende… ¿Sabes algo de Ike? ¿Ya ha regresado?

-Él fue quien informó a Sonic

-Bien- Se levantó y sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo, para luego dárselos

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- Dijo sonriendo, luego volteó a ver la ventana de Rouge, soltando otra sonrisa

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Shadow volteando ver, pero Zafiro pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de él tratando de que no viera

-Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Darkness? ¿Ha pasado algo picante?

-¿Te importa?

-¿Crees que si no me importara te preguntaría?

-Pues… no, no ha pasado nada… De hecho se enfado conmigo…

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-La llamé puta

-¿Y eso es una novedad para ella? Para ti todas son putas, hasta tu madre podría ser puta

-¡Cierra la boca o te hago tragar una bala!

-Ok, ok. Tsk, no sabía que siquiera respetabas a tu madre ¿Por qué no le dices que lo sientes?

-Como si eso sirviera de algo

-Si lo dices de corazón sí. Las mujeres son muy intuitivas

-No, no lo haré, ella no me importa

-Como digas… - Dijo yéndose. Shadow sólo se quedó pensativo, mirando el suelo

**XoXo**

-¿Y qué le pasó a tu amigo?

-Recibió un disparo… Lo peor de todo es que cuando se recupere lo meterán preso…

-¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó Ray algo exaltado

-Porque lo atraparon después de un tiroteo… y él estuvo involucrado…- Respondió Angie, con la cabeza agachada

-Ya veo… Lo siento

-No te preocupes- Sonrió ella. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al hospital, entraron y fueron a la habitación donde estaba el amigo de Angie. Un lince pelirrojo-rubio estaba recostado en la cama, con su abdomen envuelto en vendas levemente ensangrentado. Angie se acercó a él, mientras que Ray se quedó en la puerta, como espectador

-Hola, Street… -Dijo acariciándole la mano, que estaba encadenada con unas esposas a la cama. El lince la miró débilmente

-Hola Angie… Me alegro de que me hayas venido a ver…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bueno… no me puedo quejar… si lo hago duele más- Bromeó Street. Angie sólo puso una mueca triste- No te pongas así… estaré bien…

-Prométemelo…

-Te lo prometo… Lamento mucho no poder cuidarte más…

-Yo te sacaré de allí…

-¿Y cómo harás eso, Angie? ¿Me darás una lima o algo parecido?

-Déjame intentarlo…

-No te metas en problemas por mí Angie… si me quieres y me valoras, harás lo que te pido…

-Pero Street…

-Nada de peros. No quiero que lo hagas y punto.

-Bien… Iré a visitarte…

-Angie, ese tipo de lugares son muy peligrosos para que vayas tú sola…- Angie se quedó en silencio, pero luego señaló la puerta, donde se encontraba Ray

-¡Ray me acompañará!- Dijo entusiasmada. Street volteó a ver al gatto, quien sólo miraba algo confundido

-¿Tú eres Ray?- Dijo algo serio Street

-Eh… Sí, yo soy Ray

-Bien… Si vas a acompañarla, más te vale cuidarla

-Lo haré- Sonrió Ray

-De acuerdo… Ya veré que hago para salir… ahora sólo quiero descansar…

**XoXoX**

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó Rouge tratando de separar a Knuckles de ella, pero el equidna era demasiado fuerte, la hizo recostarse en la cama y él se tumbó sobre ella, sujetándola

-No lo haré… Esto te enseñará a no meterte conmigo…- Dijo sujetándola de las muñecas. Rouge pataleaba para tratar de zafar, pero no lo conseguía. Estaba a punto de soltar un grito, pero Knuckles vio sus intenciones y le tapó la boca dándole un fuerte beso, que la ahogó un poco. Al ver que nada podía hacer, se dejó llevar. Lo besó aflojando sus manos, dejando las piernas quietas. Knuckles le soltó una de sus muñecas y le acarició todo el cuerpo. "Esto será divertido" susurró. Ella sólo sonrió

**XoXoX**

Caminaban en silencio. Silver tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y Blaze caminaba abrazándose a sí misma, a un par de centímetros. Cada vez que él quería decir algo, algo le tapaba la boca, como temiendo decir algo estúpido. Siguieron así varios minutos, hasta llegar al departamento de ella. Blaze estaba a punto de despedirse y entrar, pero Silver sólo dijo su nombre

-Blaze

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que… algún día… no sé… me des una oportunidad?- Ella sonrió

-Puede que sí, puede que no, uno nunca sabe

-Tú sabes que… yo te quiero…

-Lo sé… No pienses en mí ahora… Mañana tendrás un día duro… Cuida a Sonic… ya sabes cómo es él, y se pondrá en peligro si es necesario…

-Lo haré…- Blaze volvió a sonreír a punto de entrar, pero Silver la detuvo de nuevo- Blaze…

-¿Sí?

-Este… pues… descansa

-Descansa tú también, Silver- Dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar a su departamento. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Silver, para luego soltar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

**XoXoX**

-Toma, sécate

La voz de la eriza le llamó la atención. No parecía enfadada. Parecía neutral. Tomó la toalla que le ofrecía, para luego secarse las púas y el torso. Darkness sólo desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo, haciendo que él sonriera, y se sentó en una silla aparte

-Lamento haberte esposado, pero no me fío mucho de ti

-¿Entonces si no te fías de mí, por qué me trajiste?

-No lo sé…

-A lo mejor fueron mis encantos- Dijo él con picardía

-¿Acaso tienes alguno? Porque nunca te vi ninguno- Dijo ella algo molesta

-Vamos, no te hagas la inocente, yo sé cómo me miras, te sonrojas cada vez que me ves

-Tengo fiebre

-Claro, te pusiste tan caliente al verme que te dio fiebre

-¡Eres un idiota!- Gritó Darkness levantándose

-Y tú una muñequita histérica

-¡Agh!- Darkness se fue dando pasos con fuerza a su habitación- ¡Buenas noches!- Gritó furiosa para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo

-Buenas noches, muñequita- Dijo él sonriente para volver a recostarse en el sillón

**XoXoX**

-¿Puedo acompañarte, Sonic?- Dijo Loba al erizo

-No, puede ser muy peligroso, ¿por qué no te quedas con Amy?

-Que Sally se quede con ella

-No la soporto- Dijo simplemente Sally- ¿Tails?

-Sonic me ha pedido que vaya con él

-Bien, bien, me quedaré- Dijo finalmente Loba- Pero me mantienen al tanto

-Claro- Guiñó Sonic. Te avisaremos cada movimiento. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Amy?

-Está en la habitación de al lado, dijo que se quedaría aquí, si no te molestaba- Le respondió Tails

-Ok. Iré a verla

-¿Por qué vas a ir a verla?- Dijo Sally con celos

-¿Debo pedirte permiso para todo, Sally?

-No, pero…

-Entonces no molestes- Dijo saliendo del lugar para luego entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba la eriza rosada- ¿Amy?- Dijo asomando la cabeza. No recibió respuesta, ella se había quedado dormida, había sido un día lleno de emociones. Demasiadas emociones. Con cautela, se acercó a la cama donde ella estaba acurrucada, y le acomodó el flequillo

-Espero que confíes en mí algún día, Ames…

* * *

**Wiiiiiiiiiiii, que emoción :D TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO, LO JURO D: Y encuanto al lemon, haré todas las escenas lemon en un fic aparte :3 ASI QUE VAN A TENER QUE ESPERAR MAS ToT PERDOOOOOON...**


End file.
